kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-13
Summary Clophe at first doubts that Airi is the woman he fought in Atera, even though he recognizes the green light of her spell, because she seems weaker and looks a little different. Airi tells him that he should run off since there are magicians coming who do not like halfs. Cloche is alarmed that there are so many humans here now, and decides that they must kill everyone who saw Clophe. Hura ignores Cloche and tells Clophe to just pretend to be a half, help the human out, and escape when he can later. Clophe easily clobbers a tiger-like sura (RAOW!), and Airi pretends in front of the other magicians that he is a half from the nearby forest helping out. Airi again quietly advises that he escapes for his own safety since some of the magicians there hate halfs. Airi says that they are going to show the suras how persistent humans can be, then uses bhavati kubera to fly away; Clophe smiles, no longer doubting her identity. The villagers are surprised that Runa was so strong and not just a defender, and that he was able to change clothes and sprout wings like Mr. Kasak. One of Teo's companions notes that Runa vanished to avoid a commotion, but Parr suggests that he may actually be a superior sura pretending to be a half. The suggestion is quickly shot down by the villagers who fully support Runa. Teo points out that there were other strong halfs from history such as Teira Bell. Teo asks about Runa, and a villager tells her that Ruva is his younger brother. She asks Ruva to help her find his brother, so that she can sponsor both of them and take them into the city. 3-013 help then escape.png|Help her, then disappear! 3-013 What if.png|What if he's a sura? 3-013 Runa is good (square).png|No way! He's a good boy! 3-013 I will sponsor you.png|Help us find your brother. Currygom's comment Teo's an AA! Afterword Her back makes me want to lean on it It looks like she shouldn't have any hair left after tying up that much, but when she puts her hair up and adds braids on each side, she still has hair to spare. Airi seems to have ten strands of hair per hair follicle...!! But there's another character who has more hair than her, and that's Sagara! And there's another character who has more hair than Sagara, and that's Taraka! I'm a writer who just likes to draw a lot of hair, just like a curry bear! Her face is too... (omitted) Sura aesthetics are not so different from that of humans. Everyone's tastes are different, but the types of looks that humans find beautiful generally appeal to suras as well, and vice versa. Of course, this only applies to suras who live in human form... She's going to be beaten to death if she says the wrong thing Good Runa. How good must you have been to gain the full support of so many people...? What's he thinking? His eyebrows are hidden under his bangs, so his emotions aren't so obvious, which I didn't intend. I thought about showing his eyebrows, but then I thought it would be better to keep his emotions hidden, so I left them that way. Notes * "Runa" 루'나 / "Ruva" '루바 cultural note: In South Korea, it is not uncommon for siblings to share a syllable in their names. Since Maruna and Gandharva are pretending to be brothers, this could make their ruse more convincing. * Some readers mistakenly thought in Episode 81 that Airi was responsible for burning off Clophe's tail. But at the end of Episode 77, Airi's vigor had already run out so it could not have been her. Since Agni chased away the snakes using his fire transcendentals, he was most likely the one who burnt off Clophe's tail. * Airi's line about showing the suras how persistent humans can be is a direct callback to what she says to Clophe in Episode 75, and was likely the key to him recognizing her. References